


Bacchanalia

by Xekstrin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Bondage, F/F, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of hard work, Ruby and Blake decide to spend the evening spoiling their girlfriend. Weiss disagrees with their definition of "spoiling".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacchanalia

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic for my friend Kei, and her future RWBY au.
> 
> What You Need To Know: Weiss is the president of the Schnee Dust Company; Blake is her head of security, and Ruby is a fully fledged huntress. Ruby is often away on long hunting trips. They're in a committed poly relationship. 
> 
> Though she's only mentioned in passing, Velvet is also co-workers with Yang and works closely with her at their bar, the Sundrop Lounge. Officially they are both huntresses; unofficially they're information brokers much like how Junior was in the Yellow Trailer.
> 
> The Bacchanalia were Roman festivals of Bacchus, the Greco-Roman god of wine, freedom, intoxication and ecstasy. In modern usage, bacchanalia can mean any uninhibited or drunken revelry.

 

 

Her suitcase wheels clacked on pristine white tiled floor of the Schnee manor, echoing around the empty halls. Noon sunlight filtered in from the tall windows, the occasional dust mote shining in their rays like fairy powder.

"Hello?" she called out, still dragging her luggage as she made her way to the guest bedroom. It was the closest to the entrance, and had its own shower. If no one was home then she wanted to get clean as soon as possible. Traveling took a lot out of her; hot water was a luxury she was all too happy to return to. "Anyone home?"

A pleasant surprise greeted Ruby when she cracked open the door. In their guest room they kept a large, powerful desktop computer for anyone to use. It sat in the corner, facing the window, whose curtains were currently drawn shut to keep the room in comfortable darkness. The air conditioning blew, active in the hot summer day, and still the fan in the system unit whirred audibly. Comfortably slouched in the cushy leather chair, Blake was preoccupied with a brilliant, flashing shooter game. A special set of faunus-friendly noise-cancelling headphones hid Ruby's approach as she tip toed towards her girlfriend.

Eyes focused on her game, Blake didn't even realize she wasn't alone until she felt a thick forearm wrap around her neck. Playfully trapping her in a headlock, Ruby pulled back, fully expecting what happened next.

Blake exploded into action, catching a pressure point and digging in deep so that Ruby yelped and let loose, just a fraction. It was enough for Blake to break free, lightning fast and semblance quick, dissolving her body straight through the chair to zip behind Ruby.

The minute she felt Blake slip out of her hands, Ruby knew she would immediately try to get behind her attacker. Ruby twisted around, leg arcing up into a roundhouse kick. Her shin aimed at Blake's head, high above her. Blake's arm whapped it aside, redirecting the hit as Ruby followed up with a wild punch, artless and not very well thrown. Blake caught her by the wrist, extending Ruby's arm out and stepping in close. She folded in the hand not occupied with Ruby's wrist, tensing it up and fully intending to knife hand strike Ruby in the throat.

Then she paused.

There was a moment where they saw each other, and Blake finally realized who her mystery assailant was. Ruby saw the light of recognition in her eyes as they regarded each other, thought on it, and then decided to keep fighting anyway. Flashing her a huge, fangy grin, Ruby took advantage of Blake's hesitation to hook one leg around hers and knock them both to the floor. If it hadn't been someone she loved, she might have tried kneeing them in the gut, or breaking their arm, but part of the fun in this was seeing who could win while still holding back.

Trying to wrestle on the floor turned out to be an incredibly bad idea. Without their weapons, Blake was demonstrably better at wrangling someone into submission. Ruby figured it must be important to be good at that stuff, what with Blake being head of Schnee security and all. She wound up fleeing the room, cackling with glee as Blake gave chase with grim determination. Skidding around hallways and up and down the stairs, she shouted out catcalls and taunts as Blake tried to get a hand on her. Each time, she vanished into thin air, leaving her choking on the rose petals.

They reached the second floor, "Tag!" she shouted in delight, leaping up to gently pat her on the cheek. Arching into a backflip, she bounced away as Blake tried to snatch her again, arms looping around thin air. "Ohh, close one!" she said, nimbly hopping on top of the railing to the balcony hallway, scampering dangerously across it as though it were the balance beam in their gym, and not a full story's drop down to the first floor and its hard, white tiles.

"Get off of there, you little punk!" Blake said, trying to grab her again and gasping in horror when Ruby slipped, arms windmilling wildly. Then she righted herself— only to jump off intentionally, rolling shoulder first, springing to her feet, and zipping down the lower hallways. Gritting her teeth, Blake vaulted over the railing as well, landing with a heavy thump before resuming the chase. Just when it seemed like she got her, she used her semblance to dart away again. Finally catching on to her pattern, Blake waited for it to happen again, using her own semblance to tackle Ruby directly upon the end of her teleportation. Before she had the chance to start it up again, Blake caught her.

They went down in a tumble of limbs and screaming laughter. Blake made sure to take most of the fall with her own body before rolling her over and pinning Ruby down underneath her, flushed with victory. "Come  _here_ ," she growled, leaning down to blow a raspberry against her neck. Ruby shrieked in protest, bucking and laughing wildly.

"Nooo!" she said, trying to break free. "Blake, nooo! Oh my god it  _tickles_ , Blake,  _nooooooooo_ —"

Once Blake felt she was punished enough, she grabbed her by the face, kissing the top of her eyepatch. "Is this the face of Vale's champion?" she wondered out loud. "A hyperactive little jerk who still likes to play tag?"

Ruby just grinned at her. "Can I unpack my bags now?"

 

* * *

 

Almost everything she owned was dirty. After stripping down and finally taking her long-deserved shower, Ruby asked Blake for help sorting and carting down all her clothes to the laundry room. Borrowing some of Blake's too-large clothing to lounge around in, she perched on the edge of the bed in the guest room again, looking around. It felt pretty lived in. The bed was only half made and some of Blake's clothes hung in the closet. "Are you and Weiss fighting or something?" she asked immediately as Blake returned to the room.

"No?" Blake said, closing the door behind her. "What makes you think that?"

Sprawling out onto the bed, Ruby yawned. "Well, this is the guest room. I was gonna park all my stuff here because it's usually empty. But all your stuff is here. And you normally sleep with Weiss. Soooooo….." she trailed off, twisting so that she could look at Blake with her good eye, and make sure her girlfriend was listening to her.

Blake bent down to kiss the top of her head. "We're not. Don't worry. I just needed a little bit of… alone time. And Weiss knows not to bother me when I'm in here unless it's an emergency."

Her eye lit up in understanding. Sometimes she forgot that Blake and Weiss worked together on top of living together. When you spent each day together, all day, it could get on anybody's nerves. When you add to the fact that Blake out of all of them still valued the days she could spend in complete isolation, it made perfect sense. "Ohhhh. Do you want me to leave you alone too?" she wanted to know.

"Hardly!" Blake laughed, pouncing on her again until she squealed for mercy. Comfortably wrapped together, Blake wrapped her arms tightly around Ruby, propping her chin on top of her head. "I never get to see you, Ruby. I missed you."

"I miss you too," she said. "I miss all of you, so so much." She spent a good long while like that, enveloped in Blake's presence, until the stress of travel and weeks out in the wild finally took its toll. She blacked out at one point, slipping effortlessly from drowsy familiarity to complete unconsciousness. Ruby hadn't even realized she was asleep until a knock on the door woke her up.

Alert at once, she gripped the bedsheets, trying to remember where she was.

She felt a warmth, Blake's hand through the comforter. She had tucked her in. It helped to orient her, reassured her so that her heart stopped pounding so hard. Getting acclimated back to civilian life after such a long hunt took time. "Howlongwzout," she slurred, rolling over and off the bed, and landing on the floor with a heavy thud. The straps of her eyepatch dug into her forehead, uncomfortable and tight. She normally didn't sleep with it on. Somewhere in the background she heard one of Blake's games playing, the music muffled and distant as it pounded through Blake's headphones.

"Maybe an hour." There was another knock on the door, sharper this time. "Come  _in_ , Weiss!" she said, giving a long-suffering sigh. "You know you don't need to knock."

"Of course I need to knock," Weiss said as she entered. Her face betrayed nothing, but her hands nervously fidgeted with her tie almost as soon as she stepped in. "It's your day off, and I hate to bother you when—" she did a double take, noticing the large, sleepy shape on the floor. "— _Oh_!"

Ruby waved lazily, dragging a hand across her face to pull off her eyepatch. "Hi baby."

"Ruby!" she said, delight dancing in her eyes. "When did you get in? Why didn't you call? I would have cleared my appointments this afternoon!"

Ruby yawned, about to get up when Weiss tackled her back down again, peppering her face with a dozen kisses. "Oof! Earlier—" Weiss claimed her lips for another round of kisses, not letting her speak until she was done with that part of her face. "—Earlier today. I did call, both of you, Yang too. It went straight to voice mail. Sorry about your meeting. You're getting slobber on me." Sitting up at last, she pulled Weiss up to sit comfortably on her lap, legs wrapped around her waist. Taking Weiss' face in both her hands, she kissed her firmly on the lips to let her know she was just teasing.

"Ah, young love," Blake said from her spot near the entrance. Leaning against the armoire, she rested her head against the dark wood and smiled helplessly down at them. "What's that like, I wonder?"

Flushing, Weiss collected herself and got to her feet, leaving Ruby still dazed and distracted on the floor. Brushing her skirt smooth, she fixed her tie again with a sharp tug. "Oh hush," she said, tucking a stray strand of white hair behind her ears. "You big, jealous child."

Straightening out, Blake held out her arms. "C'mere." Not waiting, she grabbed Weiss by the wrist to pull her into a tight embrace, kissing her with parted lips. Ruby's eyebrows quirked up at the slow-burning desire that unexpectedly sprung up between the two of them as Weiss deepened the kiss, fingers crawling through Blake's unkempt hair. This was not an innocent 'welcome home' kiss by any stretch of the imagination.

"That's mad gay, son," Ruby piped up from the floor when she felt it had gone on for long enough. She was starting to get jealous too, especially when she saw Blake's hands start to wander down Weiss' back. "Hey, hey, long lost lover over here? I was enjoying all that attention. Even with the slobber."

Weiss rolled her eyes, trying to tug free as Blake held on. She kept her arms locked tight around Weiss' waist, grinning wickedly as she started kissing down her neck. "Now hold on— hold  _on_ , Blake." She pressed her palm flat against Blake's face, pushing her away. Blake grumbled. "I," she cleared her throat, still a little husky from desire. "I can't be in here goofing off all day, I had something important to talk to Blake about."

Blake quirked her head to the side, curious. Giving her another quick kiss, Weiss extricated herself from her bodyguard's arms to bend over and give Ruby a kiss too. "Do you have a clean uniform? It's work related and I need you looking sharp."

"It's my day off, Weiss," Blake reminded her, gentle but firm. Ruby knew from experience that almost no one in the Schnee corporation worked as hard as her faunus lover. Her free time was valuable, and she protected what little of it she got. "Is it very important?"

"It's not  _very_  important," Weiss said, wilting a little from guilt. "B- but it also won't take up too much of your time! And you might get a kick out of it. Ruby can come too." Their girlfriend perked up at the news like a puppy, eagerly listening in.

Considering her words, Blake twisted her lips in thought. "…All right, I'll bite. What do you want me to do?"

Already going through the armoire and the closet, Weiss began pulling together a clean outfit for Blake. Her trenchcoat, a dress shirt and a vest, underneath, black slacks. "My new potential business partners are the nervous sort," Weiss said, stepping over Ruby to go here and there. "Which is how I like them. So I need you to stand behind me and look intimidating for a few minutes, till I get them in the board room. Then you can leave, and they'll think you're still outside waiting to kick down the door and gun them down."

Blake's lips twitched. "Typecasting me as the big scary faunus?"

"You're an imposing woman, Blake." Weiss pushed the shirt into her hands, getting on her tip toes to kiss her cheek again. "It's part of your charm."

"All my clothes are dirty, though," Ruby said, getting up to her feet at last and stretching one arm behind her back. "Can I go in my pajamas?"

Weiss just gave her a look. "…We want to intimidate them, Ruby. Not make them laugh themselves to death."

Grinning hugely, Ruby pushed back her bangs, displaying the melted half of her face. "Yeah, but without my eyepatch I'm pretty scary. I could just walk up to them and rub my face against theirs until they cry."

"' _Wanna know how I got these scars_?'" Blake rasped, and the pair of them started cracking up, much to Weiss' stern disapproval.

"Just get dressed! Ruby, wear your suit so you and Blake look less like a pair of thugs and more like respectable, if intimidating, employees. I know you have one hidden in a closet somewhere in my room."

Her face falling dramatically, Ruby whined after Weiss, who ignored her and left the room. "Wait, the suit?  _The_  suit?" Her expression crunched. "Urhg, Blake! I hate the suit. I look like a man in that suit."

Yanking her shirt over her head, Blake shrugged. "Weiss likes how they look." Giving Ruby a pointed look, she added, "Really likes it." Sitting on the bed again, Ruby watched appreciatively as Blake got dressed, hooking her bra on and shrugging into her dress shirt. "…Not that you'd know anything about that, would you Ruby?"

Blinking absently, Ruby realized she was staring. "Huh? Oh. What? Me? No." She thought about it. "Nooo. I mean, I never got the appeal of uniforms or stuff like that. I mean, I like what's underneath a lot better, if you catch my drift." Giving Blake another sidelong look, she blew her hair out of her face with a stray breath. "…Are you  _sure_  you and Weiss aren't fighting?"

"Yes?" Blake looped her belt around her waist, double checking to make sure her shirt was tucked in. "What's got you so weird? Hoping I'll be too angry with her to do the bodyguard act and you won't have to wear the suit?"

"You guys were kissin' like you wanted to do the frick," she said, making Blake snort with sudden laughter. "Like right here right now. You usually only get that intense when you're mad at each other."

Picking up her trench coat, Blake dropped it on top of Ruby's head, smiling thinly as she squeaked in protest. "Maybe we were just excited to see you," she said. "Now come on. Let's find your outfit."

Ruby groaned and whined, but as soon as Blake finished up, she dragged her over to the master bedroom and started digging through the closet for her clothes.

 

* * *

 

Once she had the cape on over the suit, she felt better.

Driving along with her head out the window like a well-loved dog, Ruby relaxed. One hand occupied by Weiss', she let the other flop out the side of the car window as well, enjoying the sunlight and the comfort of being with her loved ones. Blake rode in the passenger seat, looking stern and professional. Once they arrived at their destination at the main Schnee offices, her girlfriends fussed over her some more. Blake slicked back her wild red hair and Weiss idly picked at the spots of fluff a lint roller hadn't managed to peel off.

"Awww  _yuss_ ," Ruby said, hunched over the wing mirrors of the car to try and get a better look at herself. "I look so dapper, check me out."

"Not like a man?" Weiss asked drily, checking her watch to make sure they were early.

She thought about it. "Well, it is a  _pretty_  suit," she said. "I just have a vendetta against pants, okay? I would have preferred a skirt."

"I'll get you fitted for something nice," Weiss promised her, taking her hand and squeezing it again. "Now when these people arrive, try to look intimidating, all right?"

Wiggling in place, Ruby fastened her eyepatch back on, bouncing on the balls of her feet and humming under her breath. "I'm so excited," she said. "I get to play bodyguard, this is gonna be so much fun."

"Dancing and being an adorable little dork isn't intimidating, Ruby," Blake said after giving instructions to the driver. "Just saying. Channel your inner huntress, I know you can look scary when you want to."

"Like how?" she asked. Taking her arm, Weiss led her inside, where they were signed in. Shuffling into the elevators, Ruby started preening in front of her reflection again. Weiss smirked to see it. "I don't actually know how to channel my scary huntress face, or whatever it is."

"Pretend there's a beowulf loose somewhere in the building," Blake said, "And you need to track it down, right now."

She did, concentrating on that mental image, and she understood what Blake meant. There was a definite shift in her attitude, her back straighter and her smile gone, lost in her focus for the threat. A huntress looked back at her, single eye glaring with the barest hint of aura being used.

"God," Weiss murmured under her breath, shivering slightly. Blake gave Ruby a knowing smirk—  _told you so_. But before she could tease Weiss over getting turned on by Ruby looking serious in her suit, the doors opened and they found that Weiss' potential business partners were early, too, and waiting for them.

Ruby looked to Blake for assurance once as they moved forward, standing behind Weiss like they really were her security officers. With her blank, professional mask on, Blake probably looked pretty scary to the people who didn't know her, or how heated she got during her online game sessions, or how she was a sensitive and attentive lover. For her own part, Ruby kept on trying to pretend she was on a hunt.

The two strangers were twins, almost identical. Dark skinned, with hair black as ink, their mirrored faces struck a strange chord within Ruby until she realized she had seen them before, once on the news. These were some very powerful, very rich women Weiss was negotiating with.

"I didn't realize we posed enough threat to warrant you bringing your whole security detail along, Ms. Schnee," one of them said, fingers folding delicately over the cuff of their sleeve. On alert, Ruby noticed the distinct shape of something firm hidden underneath the fabric; a weapon of some sort, no doubt. That didn't bother her, since Weiss herself kept Myrtenaster on her hip at all times, but it did make her wary.

"Ms. Cisneros," Weiss greeted her, and then with a humorless smile she nodded her head to the other sister, who remained quiet. "Ms. Cisneros. It's good to see you both in the flesh at last. This is hardly an army. Just a pair of close friends. On top of that, if we're going to be working together in the future, I'm going to need you to be comfortable with Ms. Belladonna here accompanying me wherever I go. Consider her my right hand, and Ruby Rose my left."

_Oh, please_. Ruby wanted to roll her eye to let Weiss know how corny that sounded, but somehow, she resisted the urge. On learning who she was, the sisters gave her a lot more consideration, their eyes darting from Weiss to Ruby and back again. Though Ruby didn't know of any huntressing sisters with the surname Cisneros, these two either traveled in the same circles as other hunters or just knew of her through some of Ruby's less savory reputations. It wouldn't be the first time strangers grew anxious around her. A bead of sweat rolled down Weiss' neck. "So, since we're both early. To my office, then? My colleagues will wait outside."

They both nodded, and Weiss took the lead, already discussing rapid-fire business lingo that Ruby couldn't hope to keep up with. Once they were ensconced in Weiss's office, with the shades pulled down and the door firmly shut, Ruby whipped out her scroll and immediately texted her girlfriend.  _Kiss kiss kiss! You were so cool just then, baby. That's my big important sexy Madame President._

She didn't really expect Weiss to text back, since she was at work, but another message tinged back almost at once.  _This kind of backfired. I think they want your autograph now. Also you don't actually have to wait around, we'll be here all day._

_That's cool too. tbh I think the whole "scaring them" thing was a bad tactic to begin with? Instead, you should try to be their friend! :D_

_You're cute._

Blake took the scroll from her. "Stop distracting her."

Ruby whined, trying to take it back, but Blake held her back with one hand while she idly scrolled through Ruby's recent messages. She found the name she was looking for, shooting a quick message out. "Hmm. You really did try calling all of us as soon as you came in," she said, sounding apologetic as she gave Ruby her scroll back. "Weird that Yang didn't respond, of all people."

"I know, right?"

They sat together in the back of the car on the way home, Ruby nodding off again. In the distance, just on the outside edges of her sleep, she could hear Blake making a few phone calls, her voice low and soothing as she fought sleep. She couldn't take another nap when there was so much she wanted to do. What little time she had with her girlfriends was precious, she didn't want to be unconscious for half of it. "We should invite her over for dinner," she mumbled, leaning heavily against Blake, nuzzling her neck. "How long's it been since all four of us were together?"

Blake smoothed her hair out of her face. "A long, long time."

 

* * *

 

Weiss returned home to the sound fire alarms screaming and Ruby swearing every four letter word she could imagine (and then some colorful permutations of phrases she didn't know could sound offensive). Though her feet felt like lead weights, Weiss smiled to hear the commotion and went over to the kitchen just as Ruby burst out, waving a hand towel to try and dissipate some of the smoke. Her chest spasmed with coughs, single eye watering as she froze in place, caught in the act.

"Ohhhh  _you're_ home early," she said, wringing the towel between her hands as a nervous reflex. "Dang it, now I don't have time to get spiffy for our date." She rolled up the sleeves of her dress shirt, frowning loudly at Weiss. The scars on her damaged arm shone and stretched. Her brace was probably soaking in a sink somewhere to get the beowolf blood stains out of it.

Still grinning, Weiss didn't even respond, just mouthing back _our date?_  over Ruby's shoulder at Blake, who had come to see what held Ruby up. She wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist, hugging her from behind and rocking her from side to side. Propping her head on top of Ruby's, she blew a kiss at Weiss.

"Are we going somewhere?" Weiss wanted to know, hooking one finger through her tie and pulling it loose. With her neck no longer constrained, she could roll her shoulders and breathe easier.

Twisting in Blake's arms, Ruby tilted her head up and back to look at her. They nodded in unison before separating and grabbing Weiss by either arm, leading her to the dining room. "You," Ruby said, "are getting super duper spoiled tonight." Pulling out the chair at the head of the table, they sat her down despite her laughing protests. "So sit still, I just gotta shove dessert in the fridge to chill and Blake needs to save dinner somehow, or we're ordering Chinese I guess."

They salvaged their mess together and didn't burn down the rest of the kitchen. Just as Weiss was about to threaten to leave them and order in, Ruby rushed back in with three plates of steak, only slightly crispier than it had any right to be. "Blake's arguing with me over the wine choices," she grumbled, bumping foreheads with Weiss and serving her. She set up two other spots for herself and Blake. "We're terrible house wives."

"Well," Weiss said, glad she had edged off her boots at the doorway when she walked in. Her feet were still killing her, though. "Thank goodness we're not married."

Twitching toward her in shock, Ruby curled inwards in despair, hands grasping empty space. "No, Weiss, you don't understand! I was gonna do that cute like, have dinner ready for you when you got home from work thing!" She sat on the edge of the table, blowing out a huge breath to get her hair out of her eyes. "But  _Blake_!" she shouted, making sure her voice carried over to the kitchen. "Is being  _anal_!"

"I'm not apologizing for being right!" Blake's voice shouted back. "Are you going to help with this salad or are you going to complain at Weiss all night?"

Grumbling again, Ruby gave Weiss a quick kiss before wooshing away in a scatter of rose petals. In two more seconds, with another rush of fragrant semblance, the entire table was set, complete with candles and flowers. Standing still long enough to strike a match, Ruby lit them, looking inordinately pleased with herself. Popping open a bottle of red wine, she filled up Weiss' glass to the top and did the same for herself. "Cheers, Weiss!" she said. Louder, she added, "Blake, stop sulking! I picked the wine you wanted, just come over here already."

Pouring a third glass, she waited for Blake to bring the rest of their salad plates over. She accepted, clinking their cups together in a short toast. Ruby downed half her glass at once, almost going too fast and choking on it. The other two laughed at her, Weiss reaching forward to wipe her thumb across Ruby's lower lip, catching what spilled and sucking it off. "How old are you?" she chided.

"I tried to breathe wine I'm sorry," Ruby said in between coughs, pounding on her chest with one fist. "Today's not a good day for my lungs."

"Poor Ruby." Pulling her closer, she gave her a kiss on the lips. "Come on, sit down. I want to try this…" She gestured at the plate. "Whatever this is."

Ruby brightened immediately, taking her place at the side of the long wooden table. Blake sat opposite Weiss at the head of the table. "It's steak au poivre! Except it's duck instead of cow." Her chest puffed up, no small amount of pride coloring her words. "I made it."

A cough. Blake cleared her throat pointedly.

"We made it," Ruby corrected herself, only to earn herself a long, yellow stare. "Okay Blake mostly did the neat stuff but I helped make the marinade and cut the duck! It's hard to cut a duck okay. And don't give me that look, Blake! Dinner  _was_ my idea. You wanted to order in Chinese cause you're in heat and you just wanna frick all day."

Weiss started cutting into her steak, but her aim went off at that last comment. Sliding messily, she bit back another snorting laugh as Blake turned red as Ruby's cloak.

They laughed it off, the conversation switching back to work as easy as that. Weiss told them about the Cisneros sisters, the deal they struck. It turned out they were a pair of Dust manufacturers as well— Ruby had forgotten to look them up like she intended after meeting them. They were also huge tournament fans, and no small fans of Ruby herself.

"Wow," Ruby said, genuine humility entering her voice. "That's still so crazy to me. That there are people out there I don't know who think that way about me." She looked to Blake for confirmation, sitting up straighter in her chair with her fists on the table, clenched in excitement. "You know? I gotta tell Yang about this."

"Did you ever get a hold of her, by the way?" Weiss asked her, taking another sip from her glass. Ruby was on her second helping already. She seemed to miss the part where your wine was supposed to complement your food instead of being a handy source of alcohol to chug down with impunity. "Yang, I mean."

They all felt the empty fourth spot at the table with a sudden pang of loneliness. "No," Ruby said, sinking back into her seat, all sullen pouts and anger. "She hasn't even texted me once since I got back."

Though there was still plenty left on her plate, Blake had pushed it aside, crossing her fork and knife over it to signal she was done. Still in her work uniform, she slouched easy in her chair, one arm thrown over the back and legs crossed at the knee. "Velvet said she's on a hunt," she murmured around the rim of her glass, eyebrows quirking up to let Weiss know exactly what she thought of that excuse.

It soured Weiss' mood as well, forehead pinching in a familiar scowl. "Impossible. She always lets us know before she leaves on a hunt. She promised us she would." So Velvet was either lying for her boss, or Yang had forgotten to keep her promise. Either way she was in hot water, and not the way they normally enjoyed finding her. Weiss hummed in displeasure. Lying was something they all found intolerable; if their relationship was going to work, they all needed to be honest. Personal space was one thing; breaking a set boundary was something else entirely.

Ruby's enthusiasm dipped low, but then soared again when she noticed Blake was done with her dinner. "Hey! Want me to grab your dessert for you?" Ruby had wasted no time in telling Weiss that she was single handedly responsible for dessert, even if Blake had cooked the steaks.

"I think I'll save it for tomorrow, if that's okay with you," Blake said. Uncrossing her legs to lean forward, she shot Weiss a decidedly nasty grin. "I was kind of hoping to have Weiss for dessert. Don't wanna spoil my appetite."

" _Wow_ ," Weiss drawled around a mouthful of steak. Somewhere her etiquette instructor was probably rolling in his grave, but if she couldn't be lax around her partners, then who could she be lax around? "So sure about that, huh? Some of us didn't take the day off to play video games in their pajamas, you know. Maybe I'm tired after a long day's work and want to actually sleep tonight, Ms. Belladonna. Had that crossed your mind at all?"

"Briefly."

"You  _are_ in heat," Ruby accused, rolling her eyes. "Sorry Blake, but it's obvious. You've been staring at Weiss this whole time, you know that right? Like you're ready to pounce across the dinner table at the crook of her finger." Reaching out with one foot to nudge Weiss's leg under the table, she added, "Don't even ask how hard it was to keep her on task in the kitchen all day."

Setting down her glass to cross her arms, Blake just sat back, staring at them with narrowed eyes. She didn't seem displeased— far from it— but her presence felt distinctly more intense than usual. Someone less familiar with her might have assumed anger instead of deep thought. "Could be," she said after thinking about it, expression softening at last. "I'm not due for another few weeks though."

"Well _I_ want dessert, Weiss sexy times or not," Ruby declared, slapping her palms on the table once before whizzing off in an explosion of petals.

The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. Weiss shook her head, draining the last of her cup as Ruby came back with a plate for her and Weiss. It was a simple, layered cake. Glazed strawberries and sweet cream and moist angel food. Ruby even tried to garnish the top with sliced strawberries, but her nimble hands were more suited for refining machinery than culinary pursuits. It looked a little sloppy, more clumsily prepared than the steaks had been.

Weiss loved it.

"You two are really something else," she said, tenderness blooming inside her chest. Not waiting for her, Ruby sat perched on the edge of the table, popping strawberries into her mouth with her fingers. She finished her dessert as fast as the wine glass, leaving nothing but the sticky residue on the webbing of her fingers which she promptly licked clean. "What spurred this on? Truly?"

Blake shrugged. At first, Ruby was too busy to answer, cracking open another bottle. This one was something transparently pink and bubbly, sickeningly sweet to go with dessert. Weiss didn't favor sweet alcohol, but she knew Ruby did. She also knew Blake wouldn't have allowed her to pick just any cheap, fruity swill to go with their dessert. "We need a reason to wine and dine our lady?" Ruby asked rhetorically, topping off a clean glass. "I haven't seen either of you in a while. I just want to take care of you." Holding Weiss by the chin, she tilted her head up, asking softly, "Is that bad?"

"No, Ruby." She'd only had the one glass of wine so far, and she hadn't touched any of the bubbly stuff, but she doubted intoxication was the reason her head felt like a million butterfly wings desperately trying to escape. Or, it was a sort of intoxication. The kind brought about by proximity to Ruby. "It's not."

She smiled, radiant, before kissing Weiss on the lips. Hesitating shyly, she seemed like she wanted to pull away but couldn't, returning for another, and another. Open mouthed, lips still coated in sticky glaze and heavy cream, Ruby gently ran her fingers through Weiss' hair. Setting down her glass, Weiss reached up to wind her arms around Ruby's neck, clutching the back of her head to keep her in place. Ruby moved closer, resting one knee on the space of chair between Weiss' legs. At one point Weiss opened her eyes to see Blake across the long, rectangular table, watching them with open hunger on her face. Her gloved hand held onto the wine glass tightly, threatening to snap it in half.

And then Ruby stopped, breathing heavily, with her hands gripping either side of the back of Weiss's chair. "No. Wait. Come on, Weiss," she said. "You have to at least  _try_ the cake before we get all freaky. I worked really hard on it."

For once, Weiss and Blake were in perfect sync. "Really, Ruby?" they said, both different shades of frustrated, unresolved sexual tension. Blake sat back in her chair with a thump, greeting her face with her palm. But Weiss started laughing, shaking her head helplessly.

"All right," she said, reaching for the fork. "I'll—"

Ruby slapped her wrist. "Ah ah ah ah!" She took Weiss' hand, forcing it down to the side of her chair. "Nope." Taking Weiss' plate, she speared a glazed strawberry with the fork, offering it to Weiss. "Open your mouth."

Looking for confirmation, or perhaps even permission, Weiss scooted to the side of her chair to regard Blake. The faunus remained comfortably slouched in her chair, raising her glass of wine up in approval with a loose shrug. Weiss snorted, then she closed her eyes and did as Ruby said. It was a cute gesture more than a sensual one, Ruby feeding her the dessert bit by bit and kissing her between helpings, claiming to be cleaning her lips. But it was when she paused to also tilt the glass of bubblies into her mouth to wash it down that Weiss became impatient, her throat bobbing with each gulp. Pushing the glass aside, Weiss stood up, taking Ruby by her other hand and yanking it forward, putting it on her hip.

"Weiss?" she said, her lonely silver eye searching her curiously.

"I don't want any more," she said before grabbing her by her belt loops and pulling her girlfriend against her, kissing her fiercely. Ruby's hands splayed open, not sure where else to touch, back arching in surprise. The glass dropped, not shattering, but still spilling its contents all over the carpet.

Shit.

They'd clean it later.

Ears pricking up with excitement, Blake knocked back the rest of her glass in one go. She set it down to slowly stalk over to them, footsteps light and quiet. Weiss' heartbeat pounded harder at her approach, the anticipation of having both her girlfriends in her arms at last enough to make her squirm. Reading this, or just taking delight in being difficult as she always did, Blake still stood a ways apart as Ruby eased into the kiss, wrapping Weiss' face up in both of her tough, calloused hands.

Blake shrugged out of her trenchcoat. Folded it carefully over the back of the empty chair, where Yang should have been, as Ruby warmed Weiss up. Kissing down along her neck until she cried for more, Ruby's left hand palmed at one of her breasts, the other reaching down to cup her bottom, giving it a tight squeeze.

Fighting to stand up straight, Ruby stepped back so that she could rest some of her weight against the table's edge. Weiss gave as good as she got, bruises already forming above the collar of her shirt. Her small hands undid Ruby's buttons, pulling the halves apart to stroke her stomach. Feeling Blake stand behind her, close enough to touch but not actually making contact, Weiss shivered uncontrollably.

"You gonna get in here or what?" Ruby prompted, holding Weiss' face again to peck her forehead, brows quirking up at Blake.

At the first cool touch of Blake's gloved hands on her neck, Weiss groaned. Blake moved in close, pressing herself against Weiss' back as she gently turned her head enough to reach her mouth, tasting like red wine when she kissed her. It sparked another change in their dynamic, Ruby and Blake working in harmony the way they always did, effortlessly shifting into nonverbal communication to undress Weiss. Ruby undoing the buttons on Weiss' jacket and shirt, Blake pulling on the back and helping her out of her sleeves before undoing the latches on her bra and letting it fall at their feet.

Burying her face into Weiss' chest, Ruby inhaled deeply, sucking and biting as her hands fumbled below with the clasps on Weiss' skirt. At first wrapped around her waist in a tight embrace, Blake's gloved hands dipped down as soon as her waistband was loosened enough to slink a palm through. Her fingers found Weiss at once, the leather warm now from travelling all over her body. The pads slick and strange, the stitches on the fingers brushing rudely against her inner lips. Gasping and leaning back against her solid frame, Weiss reached behind her to blindly stroke Blake's face, and then higher to find her ears. She felt her chest begin to rumble with a purr when she found them, sounding like a snarl when Blake opened her mouth to scrape her teeth against the nape of Weiss' neck.

"L— let's go," she said, trying not to pant as Ruby slid down the rest of her skirt, letting it pool around her ankles. Joining it on the floor, Ruby kissed down her stomach. Sucking clusters of scars and stretch marks on Weiss' hips, Ruby pressed one fleeting kiss against the back of Blake's palm, still working underneath Weiss' underwear, slow and torturous. When Blake stopped to put her wet fingers into Ruby's mouth to give her a taste, Weiss found she could speak again. "To the bed. The bedroom. Let's go." Without Blake attending to her, the pulse of her desire spiked back up to unbearable levels, prompting her to add, "Please?"

They ignored her. Pulling aside her panties to give Ruby more room, Blake dug her free fingers into Weiss's hip, grasping it roughly to keep her in place and direct her forward to Ruby's waiting mouth. Her back arched, the pair of them helping to keep her balanced as she tried to writhe and buck. She was pretty sure her feet would have left the floor if Ruby hadn't kept her grounded. Ruby kept her hands around her thighs, running down calves, once even grasping her by the ankle and yanking her foot down when she tried to throw leg over her shoulder. Weiss wanted to force her to go deeper, press harder. But her underwear was gone now, and Blake had her in an iron grip, her arms pinned behind her back. Ruby teased her with light kisses, feather soft strokes as she spread her wide open.

It wasn't as strong a sensation as she usually needed to get off, but she missed Ruby so much, and she'd been teased for so long that even this put her dangerously close to the edge. "But I can't have you in the bedroom," Blake said to her, lips and tongue plying on the shell of her ear. "You're my dessert tonight, remember?" When she protested weakly, Blake increased the pressure on her arms, pulling them tighter behind her back. The pain was enough to knock her down from the peak she had been building up to, forcing her to start over again from the gentle rhythm of Ruby's tongue on her slit.

This was torture. "Please," she said again, and not even Blake's hands on her could keep her still. "I can't— like this. I can't!"

Pulling her back abruptly, Blake spun her around, one hand on her waist and the other grasping her by the jaw, kissing her savagely with the heat of her own need. "Oh? You can't?" she teased. Hands free now, Weiss began tearing open her waistcoat and pulled it off her. "Are you sure?"

Her eyes flashed. "You're lucky you're—" Weiss started, sounding snappish until Blake cut off what she was going to say with another forceful kiss. Getting up, Ruby pressed her wet lips all along Weiss' shoulders. Tracing down the cleft of her ass with two fingers, she made her whimper into Blake's mouth when she trailed down further, found her entrance, and gently pushed inside. "— _God_ ," she swore against Blake's chest, clutching onto her tightly. "If you two don't stop teasing me I'm calling the police."

Ruby snickered at the base of her neck. "Um, yes, hello officer? I'd like to report a crime? My girlfriends won't fuck me right."

"Yes sir," Blake continued, "Yes I know, yes, it's  _terrible_ , I even asked them to carry me to bed and they didn't immediately jump at my orders."

Distracted from what she was doing, Ruby had to pull free and rest her head against Weiss' shoulder, letting loose a huge hyena cackle.

Turning red and slapping at Blake's broad chest with both palms, Weiss just growled. "Ohhhh! Enough out of you!" she said, "What are you two planning? You're being way too organized about this and I don't like it!"

Blake and Ruby exchanged a single concerned glance over her head, snapping to sudden attention. Suspicions confirmed, Weiss almost thought she might have to run when Ruby shouted, "She's on to us! Plan B! Go go go!"

"Plan—" Weiss started before Blake reached behind her to grab something from the back of her belt. Taking Weiss' hand, she locked a handcuff around her wrist, clicking it into place. Ruby scooped her up and shoved her back into her chair. They worked as though they'd practiced this, Ruby taking Weiss's other arm and holding it behind the chair for Blake to neatly slap the other handcuff on in less time than it took to blink.

The pair of them took a step back unison, matching grins taking up half their faces as they high fived over their handiwork. "Perfect precision as usual Ms. Belladonna," Ruby said, yanking Blake closer by her waist and kissing her on the lips.

"Well," Blake said, full of false modesty. "It was your flawless planning and leadership that got us this far Ms. Rose, I can't take all the credit."

"I'm killing you!" Weiss shouted, kicking out with one leg. The other one had somehow gotten tied to the leg of the chair with a thick, black sash. Rose petals scattered, attesting to Ruby's lightning quick trickery. "I'm killing both of you! In your sleep!"

"Shh shh shh shh," Ruby said, going over to her and pressing a finger against her lips. "Weiss, that's not very nice of you to say."

Weiss very nearly bit her. "So this is how you planned to 'spoil' me, is it?" she said, chest rising with short, huffing breaths. "Tie me up and, and torture me like this?"

"Yes," they both said, shortly.

Turning her glare onto Blake, who was finishing undressing herself, she darkly shot out, "You're fired."

"Oh no," Blake responded, sounding distant as she loosened her tie. Once it was off her neck, she took care of Weiss as well, pulling out the decoration holding up her pony tail with infinite tenderness, setting it aside where it wouldn't get damaged.

When Weiss looked ready to go off on them, Ruby settled down on her lap, legs straddling the chair and her arms linked behind Weiss' head. Kissing first one cheek and then the other, she ran her hand through her loose hair. "See, you're like a little bowstring, Weiss," she said, twirling a strand around her finger. She wound it tighter and tighter until she had a fistful, gripping her almost by the scalp. "The tighter you're wound up, the harder you come loose."

Even tied down, stripped naked, and essentially helpless in front of her girlfriends, Weiss couldn't help but roll her eyes. Leave it to Ruby to compare her to a weapon.

"You know the word that'll set you free, Weiss," Ruby said now, letting go of her hair to cup her breasts in both hands. "You wanna say it?"

Swallowing tightly, Weiss grit her teeth, lowering her gaze and shaking her head no.

Ruby smiled, beatific. One hand went between them, wrist arched as she touched her again. "Aw, cute…" She pressed a kiss to Weiss' forehead. "You're so wet after just a little foreplay. Doesn't Blake take care of you while I'm gone?"

Weiss relaxed, leaning her head back to lose herself in it. Blake started combing through Weiss' hair, easing out the knots and running her fingers through it. It fell from her hands, between her fingers, light and bright as a cloud. "We get wrapped up in work a lot," Blake said, sounding like a confession. "But we did it pretty recently." Bending down, she kissed the top of Weiss's shoulder. "Maybe she just missed you."

"Yeah?" she wanted to know, pressing her fingers firmer against Weiss, making her gasp and twist in her seat. Ruby was so heavy, and there was only so much she could do with one leg free. She tried to scoot forward, angle her hips better, but she was pinned. Ruby kissed her, still too clothed for Weiss' taste, but there were no gloves or barriers between her and her hand and she relished it. "How much did you miss me, Weiss?" she whispered into her ear, picking up the pace. Firm, purposeful strokes. The way she knew Weiss needed to be touched.

She couldn't speak, doubly so when she felt Blake's hands on her again, weighty with possessiveness as she tilted Weiss's head back to expose her neck to Ruby's lips. Stiffness coiled up in her belly, everything meaningless except the feeling of being taken, four hands pulling and stroking and demanding, stretching her out every which way until the tension was unbearable. Until she felt she might be torn. She came like that, strung out tight between them with Blake claiming her mouth and Ruby murmuring sweet nothings into the hollow of her throat.

Limp and satisfied, Weiss let her head loll to the side, wishing she could stroke Ruby's head as her girlfriend rested against her chest. It rose and fell with her labored breaths, red curls plastered to her cheeks damp with sweat. She settled for kissing her, beginning to squirm as the weight of her stopped being pleasant and started being annoying. Already her legs were beginning to tingle from the loss of circulation.

"It's Blake's turn now, okay?" Ruby said, voice low and soothing. She kissed her chest and neck, affectionately bringing her down from her peak. Weiss scrunched her face in a frown as Ruby eased off her, a string of come trailing between her fingers. She flushed to see it, and even more when Ruby idly wiped it off on the leg of her own pants.

But when Blake moved around her to grab Ruby, the two of them wrapped up in each other now, Weiss made a point of rattling her hand cuffs and clearing her throat. "Excuse you two?" she said, lip twitching. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What's wrong?" Ruby said with a sidelong grin. "Don't you want to watch?" She whispered something into Blake's ear, making her laugh as they fumbled with each other's belts, shirts wide open.

Blake buried her face in her neck, insistently trying to get her attention again. "Ruby…" she said, sounding dangerously close to whining. She leaned down her head, knees bending to give Ruby less trouble reaching where she needed to touch as she took both her faunus ears, rubbing them fondly. Weiss stayed silent, not wanting to outright say she had no problem sitting back and watching, but also not about to complain. Ruby pushed Blake back a few steps, forcing her to brace against the table as she finished taking off her belt, the  _tzzzt_ of her zipper sounding loud as a scream to Weiss, who was paying rapt attention.

There wasn't much she could see from this angle, just Ruby sinking lower along Blake's body until she was on her knees. She helped her tug down her pants and frilly underwear, a little feminine secret only they were allowed to be privy to. Taking Ruby's head in one hand, Blake bit her lower lip, squirming and trying not to giggle as Ruby went down on her.

Now this was just unfair.

Her throat went dry, the ache between her thighs no longer a humming aftershock but an uncomfortable, growing arousal. She watched the slow, gentle movements of Ruby's head, heard her sigh openly between Blake's legs and the wet, sucking sound of her lips and her tongue, but couldn't see anything. They'd already made it clear they intended to keep her tied up for a good long while, and she had enough experience playing rough with Blake to know what would happen if she pressed the issue without saying their safe word.

Blake stroked through red-streaked hair, sighing as she tilted her head back, relaxing into the sensation of Ruby's mouth on her. Bracing one hand on the table, she flinched, biting her lower lip as a loud purr rolled out from deep within her chest. Her stomach clenched, chest hitching.

It didn't take long at all, Blake twisting and turning this way and that, her grip on her self control loosening with every stroke of Ruby's tongue. Ruby held onto her firmly, bracing a forearm across her hips to try and keep her still until she got her off. Blake's head rolled, her eyes firmly clenched shut until Ruby slunk her other hand down, doing something with her fingers that made Blake jolt with surprise. Eyelids fluttering open, she caught Weiss's gaze long enough to send a fresh surge of desire through her.

And then she  _winked_ , grinning with her lips parted in short, panting breaths. Weiss burned with envy and with rage and with open want, wrists cutting against the restraints keeping her from joining in. A low, sputtered growl escaped Blake as she bent over double, holding onto Ruby's head with both hands now and pulling her closer, close as she could. She came unexpectedly loud and fast, both fists dragging over Ruby's back, clutching and pulling at her shirt until she calmed down, whimpering, "Stop, stop, please stop, enough…"

Ruby didn't, at first, and Weiss took a sick and vindictive pleasure in hearing Blake cry out from the over stimulation. "Take those silly things off," Ruby paused long enough to say, one hand holding onto Blake's, tugging at the smooth black leather of her gloves. "I want your skin."

Chest rising and falling in short, sharp bursts, Blake still managed to be wry. She smiled down at her, fist tightening in her hair. "You really don't." But she took it off anyway to prove her point. Her nails were filed to a tip, long and cruel as they scraped lightly across Ruby's chin, down her neck.

"…Oh."

"Yeah."

Without warning, Blake pounced down on her, the noise and the sudden violence of the movement causing Weiss to jump in her seat. "But I  _do_  know a little something else you might like," Blake promised, straddling her and taking off her other glove with her teeth.

They all knew what that meant. Ruby's eye widened, horrified at the indignity about to be performed on her. Kicking Blake off, she actually managed to get five steps away before the faunus lunged at her, their bodies rolling across the floor in a chorus of yells and grunts. "Blake,  _no_!" She screeched as Blake tip, tip, tapped the pointed edges of her bared claws down along Ruby's ribcage, smiling thinly.

A surprised peal of laughter echoed throughout the room between her protests. "Don't you dare tick— don't  _tickle_  me you—" A shriek. " _Doooon't_! Don't tickle me! Not  _againn_ _nnn_ —!" She screamed once more, somehow twisting over to bang her fists on the floor, convulsing with giggles and legs kicking fitfully. "I hate you! This is treason!"

Laughing darkly, Blake kissed the back of her neck in apology, inching her thumbs into the waist of Ruby's pants and pulling them down. She wrapped an arm around her waist, other hand disappearing down the front of her pants to find what she needed. Ruby gasped, her laughter ending on a sudden shocked note. Arching her hips up to give Blake more room instead of lying on the floor, she rested her elbows on the ground, hands cradling her forehead. "Blake…" she said, voice just barely a whisper as she pushed her ass back against Blake's crotch, grinding against her in need. "Oh, Blake… Be careful." She whimpered, ducking her head lower. "Please, please be careful."

"I will. I will, I promise." Blake kissed her again. Her other hand pushed up the back of Ruby's shirt, nails scoring along her back just hard enough to leave a mark without breaking the skin. "I won't go inside."

Ruby sighed into her hands, breathing sounding tight and strained. Blake got her off as gently as she had promised, and Weiss closed her eyes, listening in contentment to the sound of Ruby's voice muffled into the crook of her own forearm as she came. They both relaxed into a heap of limbs, Blake taking her hand free to run it along Ruby's abs.

"Was it good, Weiss?" Blake wondered, lips pressing against Ruby's neck before twisting just enough to look at her girlfriend, eyes still dancing with a wicked humor. "Did you like watching that?"

"I would like," Weiss said primly, "To be untied now."

That caused Ruby to stir, getting up to her feet with great effort. Blake's hands slid off her, the faunus watching her go with eyes narrowed in pleasure. Settling down on the edge of the table, Ruby darted one foot around the leg of Weiss' chair and dragged her closer. "Okay Weiss," she said, finding one of the cups on the table, draining it dry, and then refilling it to the top. Grabbing Weiss by the chin with her free hand, she forced her head up to look at her. "I  _could_ untie you now, but, y'see, you still haven't earned it. So…" she took another sip, a careful one as she feigned thought. "How about: you give me another orgasm?"

She gently pushed the rim of the glass against Weiss' lips, waiting for her to part them and drink.

Weiss turned her head, pressing her lips together firmly. Her blush travelled down her neck, painting her pale shoulders a faint strawberry pink. Glancing over at Blake, she watched as she got up to stand next to Ruby, arms crossed over her lacy black bra. Blake's rumbled in low confusion. "Wait, I'm lost. Give  _you_  another orgasm or  _have_ another orgasm?" she asked.

Ruby nudged her in the ribs. "I want her to get off again before I untie her, of course. Jesus, Blake, get with the program."

"Sorry, sorry." She didn't seem sorry, looking sated and disheveled, half dressed and still enjoying the buzz from her session with Ruby.

"Orrrr," Ruby kept on, angling the glass to her again. "You play a little game with me, Weiss. You drink all of this—" she nodded at the cup. "—without spilling a drop, and I'll tell Blake to untie you. Sounds fun, right?"

Speaking between her grit teeth, Weiss smiled without any humor. "…Absolutely thrilling."

But she wanted out of these cuffs, yesterday. Closing her eyes, she let the cool rim of the glass press against her lips again. Parting them, her tongue snaked out instinctively to taste it as the first few drops trickled in. She half expected Ruby to intentionally tilt it too steep, but she was patient with her, giving her just enough room to breathe without drowning in the attempt to keep up. But her hands were unsteady, from all the wine she had drunk and from the intensity of all their lovemaking. And just when there was only an inch or so left in the cup, Blake took Ruby's hand by the wrist and twisted it up, spilling more than Weiss could fit into her mouth.

It was cold, so cold on her heated skin as it trickled down the arch of her neck, two small rivulets beading together on her chest to collect near the curve of her belly. She gave Blake the darkest look imaginable, licking her lips of any residue.

"That's cheating." Ruby observed, neither scolding nor approving.

Blake took the cup out of her hands, setting it aside and holding Ruby's face in both her hands to kiss her deeply. "Nah." She pushed her hair out of her face to press her lips onto the knot of scar tissue above her ruined eye. "Weiss and I play that game all the time, don't we?"

They did, not that Weiss wanted to bring it up. She hated that game. Instead of a chair, she was usually on her elbows and knees, with the cup resting on her back to test her ability to stay still. It was a rigged game from the start, they knew.

(She loved that game.)

Bending down, Blake dragged her tongue across Weiss' chin, where she hadn't managed to lick away the last of the wine. A small noise caught in her throat; she flinched as Blake kept on, sucking along her neck and chest. Reaching out, she took Weiss by the shoulder, digging in with the points of her nails. The tendons in her wrist stood out, hand trembling from exertion. Thrashing, Weiss twisted and bit her lip, a pained shout dying in the back of her throat. "Now, give Ruby what she asked for," Blake said, applying more pressure and dragging down. A row of lines formed, trailing after her claws before she raised her hand to do it again.

Looking from Blake to Weiss and waiting for Weiss to give some kind of signal that she wasn't enjoying this, Ruby could only sigh and rub the back of her neck. "…You two play way too rough," she said with some concern. Patting her waist, she instinctively felt for the belt pouch she generally carried around. Murmuring in confusion and annoyance, she checked her back pockets as well, and then once even brushing a hand over her chest; Weiss could only assume she carried Yang's bad habit of occasionally tucking things into her cleavage when she wasn't using them.

"…Lose something?" Blake said, nails crawling out another row of scratches on Weiss' chest before her mouth latched onto her nipple, sucking and biting everywhere she could reach.

Ruby checked the table once, hissing in frustration. "No, I didn't lose it. I left it in the room, I think. Give me a second, I need to go find it."

"Jesus, Ruby," Blake said, making Weiss groan with a single stroke of her finger along her wet slit before returning to her chest, "Get with the program."

"Oh ha  _ha_." Rolling her eye and sticking out her tongue, Ruby flashed away in a field of petals and light.

Left alone with Blake, Weiss noticed a harsher edge to her touches, Blake getting on her knees to better reach the folds of her stomach. She sucked rougher than she needed to to clean the alcohol from her body, razor sharp canines pricking at the skin harder and harder each time. Both hands on Weiss' breasts, she squeezed, holding her gaze with an intense power. "Don't think I'm gonna let your attitude today slide," she said, turning her head finally to nip the inside of Weiss' knee. "Ruby's too lenient with you."

Standing up suddenly, Blake looked down at her with a familiar scanning, detached scrutiny. Whipping one leg out, she kicked up the edge of the chair, knocking it back with such force that Weiss tensed up, closing her eyes in preparation for her arms and the back of her head to be knocked against the floor. But it never happened, the chair tilted just shy of falling over. Craning to look at what had stopped her fall, she saw Blake still standing over her with her arms crossed and an insufferable smirk on her face, the chair leg caught and held in the arch of her foot. She applied a little weight, bringing Weiss up a few inches before relaxing again, stopping once more just shy of letting her hit the ground.

Her heart pounded in her ears, fear throwing everything into sharp focus even as she knew Blake would never seriously hurt her. "Ten more lashes," she said, her voice sounding ten miles away in the wake of the adrenaline rush she'd just put Weiss through. "On top of whatever else I decide for you next time."

Stepping down hard, she snapped the chair upright again, stopping it from tipping too far forward with an anchoring grip on its back. When Ruby zipped back downstairs, she found Blake had untied Weiss' foot to squeeze herself onto the chair with her, Weiss on her lap, crying helplessly into the faunus' shoulder with every short, forceful thrust.

"Gee guys," Ruby said, "Thanks for waiting the whole four minutes I was gone before going back at it. No, really, you didn't have to."

Blake exhaled hugely, one foot on the floor to keep her balanced as she twisted a hand between herself and Weiss, the other possessively tucked on the back of her head. She fixed Ruby with an impatient glare, golden eyes blazing. "Just get over here," she said, her voice hitting all the low notes between speech and heady growling.

Standing straighter, Ruby's feet left the floor in a short, excited jump. "Yes, ma'am!"

She was at their side in a second, tugging at Blake until she reluctantly pulled back, leaving Weiss whining at her absence. After the initial resistance, Blake got back into whatever wavelength she shared with Ruby, working once again with the kind of cohesiveness that inspired jealousy as much as awe in Weiss. They pulled her legs apart, Blake's tongue rasping against her clit once before giving way to their girlfriend, letting her do the same. Ruby was more easygoing, the wet flat of her tongue not tensed up to press firm but more content to lap her up, sweet as ice cream. Legs trapped between their strong arms as surely as if she'd been bound once again, Weiss could do nothing but let them share her.

Each one took turns, the other feverishly waiting out their time by kissing along her thighs, the jabby point of her knees, the instep of her foot. It was too much— it was always too much when they both decided to gang up on her, working together to take as much as they could from her. Inventive as ever, Ruby found a way to angle her hips higher, giving her room to thrust her tongue deep inside her while Blake flicked at her clit with the very tip of hers. There was no warm build up after that, the certain unraveling of a steady climax. With both of their mouths on her at the same time, she simply— came. She just came, faster than she could process, with all the intensity of a flashbang grenade.

Blake pulled Ruby aside to kiss the huntress, nearly toppling them over again as she cleaned her lips and chin with fast swipes of her tongue. There'd been enough time since her orgasm that seeing Weiss and Ruby get theirs must have brought her back up to fever pitch, whole body shaking with the force of her need.

Waiting for them to get on with it and untie her, a low scream threatened to squeeze out of Weiss' throat when Blake instead turned back to her, hands rudely pushing open her thighs to taste her again. Actively fighting against them, she jerked and twisted around, gasping for breath as Blake pulled her clit between her lips, sucking mercilessly in between gentler strokes. "I came already," she said, sounding ragged and desperate. "I came, I came!"

"Mhmm," Ruby agreed, easing a finger inside her to stroke and tease, searching for what she wanted. Other than that, she gave Blake more space to work with, letting the faunus do her favorite act without interruption. "But, it still just wasn't good enough, sorry. One more and we'll let you go." She thrust hard, index and middle finger both.

She huffed, or tried to, sweat dripping down the bridge of her nose and limbs trembling uncontrollably. Looking for an ally in this fight proved fruitless when there was no one else but Blake, mouth latched onto her, yellow eyes closed in bliss. "You are such a  _liar_  Ruby Ro—"

Ruby found what she was looking for. She pressed her fingers in tight against that spongy bit of flesh inside Weiss, smiling in satisfaction at the raw, choked scream it pulled out of her. Weiss bucked her hips in a wordless fit, causing Blake to growl and hold down tighter. Brushing it a few more times to make sure she'd found the right spot, Ruby pulled her fingers free just to push in what she'd forgotten earlier— a bright red little toy, wickedly curved and already pulsing with vibrations when Ruby slid it inside Weiss, easy as thought. She was so wet, primed for just about anything.

Stars burst behind her eyes, the last orgasm feeling forcibly ripped from her. It surged through her whole body, overloading everything before leaving her breathless and shut down, all the lights in her brain extinguished and left with nothing but blank, cool stillness. Ruby kept her word, shut off the vibrator and quietly murmured for Blake to stop as well. She'd achieved her goal, sensing somehow that this was where they would stop. There was nothing left to give after that, even if they tried. All the problems she carried in the undertow of her thoughts, all the burdens on her shoulders, all the stress in the world replaced with a blessed silence.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked her gently, fingers brushing away the tears as she hung limply in her seat, completely spent. She nodded, unable to speak. Closing her eyes and leaning forward, she didn't see who stood behind her to undo the cuffs and who pulled her down onto the floor onto their lap, just that this was where she belonged, where she was safe and loved. Exhausted beyond her limit, she couldn't pull herself together until she felt another pair of arms around her body, a pair of lips pressed to her shoulder in a kiss. "Need anything?" Ruby's voice, again. Soft.

She tightened her grip, holding Ruby's arm around her waist to keep it there. "No," Weiss whispered into Blake's chest, realizing now it was rumbling with a low, constant purr. "Don't leave. Please. Just hold me. Both of you."

They did, until her breathing stilled and her heart didn't feel so much like it was about to be ripped right out of her chest. There was only a brief moment when Ruby left her to get Blake's coat off the other chair, bringing it back to settle it's comforting, thick weight around her shoulders. "I love you," she said, pulling her long white hair free from the collar. Her legs, wrapped around Blake's waist, ached with distant pains and bruises that would probably set in as a stiffness in her whole body tomorrow morning, but she didn't care. Literally nothing could bring her to move from this spot at this moment.

"I'm a fucking mess," Weiss mumbled. Blake twitched in her arms with a sudden laugh. "I'm useless now. If you expect me to do anything other than curl up and sleep after that, I appreciate your faith in me but you're going to be sorely disappointed."

Arms reaching around her, Ruby neatly did up the buttons on Blake's trenchcoat, covering Weiss up. Tucking down the collar until it folded neatly, she kissed the back of her neck. "But Weiss, this is the part of the story where the loyal knights ravish the ice queen literally all night."

She let out an exhausted noise, somewhere between a groan and a whine as she slumped against Blake's solid body, letting the faunus prop her up. She didn't trust her own spine to stand straight anymore. "I think that's a no," Blake said, fingers tracing down the curve of her back. Weiss just mumbled out more nonsense, trying to cover her face.

Behind her, she felt the rush of wind that meant Ruby had activated her semblance. In the next second she felt a cool glass pressed to her cheek. Perspiration clung to the glass, the beads of water making her aware she was parched. Ruby always knew just what she needed. If it wasn't so endearing, it might have been infuriating. As things stood, she drained the glass and stood up at last to set it down on the table.

"We'll clean this up tomorrow," Blake said, also lurching up to her feet only to pull Weiss into another embrace, nuzzling her with fondness. "Come on, let's go take a shower."

"Okay," she said, her voice regained. And her sharp eye; she noticed Ruby still on the floor, both hands clapped over her mouth and yet unable to hide the huge grin that had spread across her face. "And what's got you so excited?" she said, already highly suspicious.

Ruby made a strangled noise deep in her throat, palms covering her whole face now as turned her head aside. "Blake," she squeaked sounding strained. "Blake… the coat."

"Don't say it," Blake advised, but Weiss caught on at once. Heat blossomed high in her cheeks as she realized what was making Ruby lose it. On Blake, the trench coat was long enough to nearly reach her feet. On Weiss, who was a head shorter than her, the ends dragged on the floor.

"Oh my god," Ruby said, "I'm gonna cry."

"In pain, by the time I'm done with you," Weiss said, trying to ignore how Blake was shaking with suppressed, violent laughter. "Blake, you're hired again. Escort this hooligan to my chambers for punishment."

Rolling her shoulders, Blake let go of Weiss to crack her knuckles, giving Ruby a cool, dispassionate once-over. That was all the warning she got before the handcuffs clapped over her wrists and Blake had her hefted up over one shoulder, lifting up the huntress with only the barest hint of effort. "Wait!" Ruby said, squirming. "Wait, what! No, you can't use the handcuffs on  _me_."

"Can't I?" Blake wondered. "Sorry Ruby, you heard the boss."

Ruby wriggled harder. "She's no boss of mine!"

"Mhmm, sure." She shifted her weight a little, otherwise not giving any indication Ruby was giving her any trouble. "Okay buddy, let's make this easy for you and me and nobody has to get hurt."

Ruby fairly howled, legs kicking as Blake toted her upstairs. "What happened to being too tired to do anything but sleep! This is mutiny!  _Mutinyyyyyy—_ "

Shaking her head, Weiss rolled her eyes. She followed close behind them, making sure Blake's coat didn't drag this time. "Oh hush, you big baby." Reaching out to tap the end of her nose with one finger, she grinned at how Ruby scrunched up her face. "Blake will take care of that."

"Whatever Miss Schnee says, goes," Blake agreed, with great reluctance. "Forgive me Ruby."

Ducking her head low, Ruby laughed against Blake's back. "Oh no," she said, doing her best now to pretend she was on the verge of fainting, her chained hands dramatically raising to dab at her forehead, limp wristed and feeble. "Poor me! Cursed with such disloyal— oof!" Blake dropped her unceremoniously on the bed. "…Disloyal team mates! Now take off your pants."

Glancing over her shoulder, Blake raised both eyebrows in a silent question. Weiss gave her a short shrug, arms crossed. "Do whatever you like."

"Oh good," Blake said, one knee on the bed between Ruby's legs as she lifted up her chin by the crook of her finger, kissing her deeply. "I was hoping you'd say that."

 


End file.
